


Words Left Unsaid

by LucifersSin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Canary (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Black Canary - Freeform, Black siren - Freeform, CW, CWDCTV, DC comics - Freeform, Dinah Laurel Lance - Freeform, F/M, Green Arrow - Freeform, Laurel Lance - Freeform, Oliver Queen - Freeform, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersSin/pseuds/LucifersSin
Summary: When you lose someone you love, there are things that are left unsaid. Life doesn't give you a second chance to say those words, but here she was. As she stood before him, she realized life was giving her a second chance. A second chance to tell him the words that had been left unsaid.





	Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

              _“Hi, Ollie.”_

              She was staring at a ghost. The ghost of the man she’d loved and married, only to have Death snatch him away from her a month after their wedding. He was also staring at her as if he’d seen a ghost. Dinah laughed inwardly, she would’ve had the same expression on her face had he shown up on Earth-2.

              “I saw you die,” he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

              _I saw you die too._

              “I was saved,” she responded, letting the choked up emotion curl around her words. Dinah felt an urge to reach for him and touch his cheek, caress him. She was seeing her dead husband again, something she never thought was possible ever since she left Starling City all those years ago to start afresh in Central City.

              “Everyone was there. We saw you die,” he repeated. Her dead husband’s eyes were looking at her with confusion while his face was painted with bewilderment.

              _He’s not my Oliver._

              The phrase that she’d been repeating in her head ever since she was told she would have to return to Starling City and face the Green Arrow. Her Oliver had died. She’d seen him fall with her own eyes. She’d buried him and her unborn child with her own hands in a secluded area of the Starling City Cemetery all those years ago.

              “Ollie,” she whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she stepped towards him, trying to hold herself from cringing at saying her husband’s name to another who looked exactly like him.

              “Laurel,” he whispered, his face cleared as relief and acceptance flashed across it. His eyes warmed and he surged forward, wrapping his arms around her.

              _Laurel_.

              Yet another reminder that this man wasn’t her husband for Oliver never used her name when he was with her. He held her tight and Dinah could feel the sense of familiarity as he held her. Her heart skipped a beat as he squeezed her, his nose buried in her hair, the words ‘Thank God’ falling from his lips over and over again. Whatever the reasoning may be, it seemed he was just glad to have her back.

              _Did he lose his Laurel like I lost my Oliver?_

              A surge of curiosity pulsed through her about the relationship between Earth-1’s Oliver and Di- _no._ Not Dinah. Laurel. That’s what they called her doppelgänger on this Earth. That’s what they would call her as long as she kept her charade up, not to mention the moment any of them found out she wasn’t their Laurel, she’d be facing the death sentence.

              “Your father will be so happy,” he said to her. Dinah went still as she processed his words before she carefully pulled away from him and turned away. Her father. Quentin Lance. She hadn’t spoken to him since she packed left to live with Oliver against his wishes. She’d been her father’s daughter from the beginning and leaving him once was difficult, Dinah didn’t know if she could do it again.

              _Damn it. Focus on the mission, Dinah._

              Plastering a smile on her face, she turned back to him and threaded her fingers through his, trying her best not to find her heaven in his arms once more. She’d _missed_ him. Fate was being cruel with her, bringing her to stand in front of the one person who she couldn’t have, again.

              “We will. I just want to be with you, right now,” she said softly. The words were out before she could stop them and Dinah mentally groaned at how easily she was weakening. The more time she spent with him, the quicker her resolve seemed to be breaking. He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze, something her heart mimicked.

              _This is wrong._

              “I’ll call the team. They’ll be so surprised to see you back,” he said, the familiar note of excitement returning. She saw him, the hints of her Oliver. The childish excitement, the clear blue eyes, and the bright happy smile; her throat constricted and Dinah coughed to clear up the emotion clogging it up.

              “I’d really like to get a change of clothes though,” she said, adding a little hint of laughter. Oliver smiled in understanding but before she could move away, he cupped her face, studying her closely. Dinah tried her hardest to look into his eyes but it just didn’t feel right.

              _He’s not my Oliver._

              “What?”

              “I just…I’m just so happy that you’re here, Laurel,” he said, once more reminding her that for him she was just ‘Laurel’. Clasping his wrists in her hands, she freed herself and looked around, hoping to find something to focus on other than him.

              “Don’t be like that. Your girlfriend will get upset,” she said in a joking manner. He chuckled and shook his head.

              “I don’t have a girlfriend. You know that better than anyone,” he said. Something flared within her and she looked at him, searching his face for any signs of jest.

              _Did he love his Laurel as much as I loved my Oliver?_

              He must’ve. What other reason could there be for his sudden relief and happiness? The fact he’d accepted her return without any questions asked, having her back being his only priority was a good indication that he did indeed feel something for his Laurel. Before Dinah could contemplate any further, she was enveloped in his arms once more, and once again Dinah felt that sense of familiarity return.

              “Don’t ever leave me again,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

              “Ollie,” her own voice was a mere whisper.

              _My one weakness._

              Wrapping her arms around him, she tightened her grip and held him as he held her. Her brain told her this wasn’t her husband, but she wanted to hold him one last time. One more time before everything ended tomorrow. Just once more.

              This was how it always had been. The two of them holding on to each other, relying on each other for comfort when life as vigilantes became too much to handle. Starling City’s Green Arrow and Black Canary. They’d had their own twisted version of a fairytale romance that had the tragic ending that came with any tale of romance. As Dinah held him to her, the images flashed before her as if it were just yesterday. Try as hard as she might, she could not forget the one day where her life changed completely.

              _“Get out of here, Dinah!”_

_“I’m not leaving you!” She screamed at him as the building shook around them. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Tear streamed down her cheeks and she saw them glistening in his own ocean blue gaze._

_“I love you,” he said to her. Dinah took a deep breath, ready to blast the boulder that had trapped half his body to pieces._

_“Dinah, no! Your scream will tear down the entire building killing several others,” he stopped her before she could further._

_“I’m not-.”_

_“Dinah. Listen to me, please. Get the people out, don’t worry about me,” he said, trying to make her understand. She shook her head as a sob wracked her body. This couldn’t be happening right now._

_“I can’t leave you here. What am I going to tell our baby?” She whispered. The shock flashed across his face before he smiled and gave her hands a squeeze while his free hand slipped to her stomach._

_“Tell our baby that Daddy was a hero,” he said._

_“Ollie,” she repeated. The building shook and several screams tore through the air. A spasm of pain and anguish slid across his face and he cupped her face, pressing their foreheads together._

_“We promised we’d watch over this city, Dinah. Remember?” He asked her. She heard women and men scrambling through the corridors and Dinah could only sob as he pressed kisses to her face, wherever he could reach. She knew what he wanted her to do and Dinah didn’t want to do it. She’d lived the last four years selflessly saving people, today she wanted to be selfish._

_Her husband didn’t agree with her though._

_“Dinah Laurel Lance, I love you. For the sake of our child, please. Please get yourself out of here or I’ll die knowing that I was the one sending my unborn child to death because I was being selfish,” he said to her, almost pleading to her. With the strength he had in her, Oliver pushed her away and the building shook as the floor above them collapsed. Dinah scrambled away just in time as the floor above fell and her eyes widened as she watched the floor give. Her husband was pulled under, several tons of concrete falling below along with him, while she was left with her final words resting at the tip of her tongue._

“Laurel?”

              She was sobbing when Oliver pulled away from her and looked at her, concern easily visible on his face.

              _He’s…Oliver._

              “I love you,” she whispered softly, saying her final words to him that she never got the chance to say to her husband before his death. He smiled down at her and pressed their foreheads together, making a fresh stream of tears moisten her cheeks. He’d always been her weakness and no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that this wasn’t Oliver, she was wrong. This was Oliver. The Oliver that Fate was giving her another chance with should she take it. And take it she did.

              “I love you too, Pretty Bird.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My heart does that little flutter thing whenever Oliver calls Dinah "Pretty bird" in the comics and I couldn't help but come up with this one shot. It takes place when 'Laurel' shows up at the Arrowcave sometime in Season 5. I don't watch the show anymore (besides the scenes of Black Siren on YT since KC returned) but I did just re-read GA:Rebirth so I'm on my GA/BC high XD. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this OneShot! Please let me know your thoughts in your comments and leave me some Kudos too! 
> 
> \- K.


End file.
